Power Rangers Crystal Beasts (Revamped)
NOTE: ''This is a revamped version of CureKurogane's series, Power Rangers Crystal Beasts. Please do NOT edit this page unless you are an admin such as MP6. If you want to add any information, please inform me. Thank you kindly!'' Power Rangers Crystal Beasts is an animated crossover series created by CureKurogane and produced by Saban Entertainment, DreamWorks Animation, and Hasbro Studios. The series focuses on five characters from five different animated series using the power of mystical gemstones called the Crystal Gems and robotic animals called the Gem Beasts to battle off a dark Altean who seeks to steal them for their power. This series takes the elements from the 2016 web animated series, Voltron: Legendary Defender and pays homage to the Zordon-era of the Power Rangers franchise. It is also announced that Crystal Beasts will get a Sentai adaptation called, Zyuseki Sentai Kiraranger. The series can be found here on FanFicton.net. Synopsis In the distant planet of Fala, ten mystical gemstones called the Crystal Gems as well as ten robotic animals called the Gem Beasts were separated and sent to different parts of the galaxy after a dark Altean named Gaaron launched an attack on the planet to reclaim the Ruby Gem and the Ruby Lion. However, the Ruby Gem and the Ruby Lion sought refuge in a planet where it was found by Keith, the Red Paladin of Voltron as well as his partner, Shiro the Black Paladin of Voltron while the four remaining Crystal Gems were given to four teenagers who were just starting college. When Gaaron's general Trigor attacks the planet Earth, Keith forms up with his new friends and teammates and together with the Gems' power, they transform into the legendary superhero team, the Power Rangers and fight the corrupt Altean with the gemstone-themed blasters, weapons and the five Gem Beasts. Characters 'Crystal Beast Rangers' 'Allies' *'Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane' - Voiced by Josh Keaton *'Billy Cranston '- Voiced by David Yost *'King Arick '- Voiced by Keith Ferguson *'Farkas 'Bulk' Bulkmeier '- Voiced by Paul Schrier *'Eugene 'Skull' Skullovitch' - Voiced by Jason A. Narvy 'Villains' *'Lord Gaaron '-'' Voiced by Lex Lang'' *'Trigor' - Voiced by Chris Sabat *'Veema' - Voiced by Nakia Burrise *'Sendak'- Voiced by Jake Erble *'Haggar'- Voiced by Cree Summer Arsenal 'Morphers' *'Crystal Charge Morpher' - The Crystal Charge Morpher or Crystal Charger for short is the main morpher for the Crystal Beast core 5. They are created from the energy of their five Crystal Gems and are used to morph with the shouting phrase "Crystal Spark!" and keys to activating the formation of the Crystal Prime Megazord. 'Multi-Use Items' *'Crystal Gems ' - The Crystal Gems are mystical gemstones of the series. They are originated from the planet Fala, created from crystallized energy and fused it with elemental powers. The main 5 Crystal Gems bestow the five powerful elements and are linked to the five main Gem Beasts. *'Wrist Communicators'- Watch-like communicators used by the Crystal Beast Rangers. The Communicators are created by Billy Cranston, modeled after the original Communicators used by his former team. 'Sidearms' Prism Blasters - The Prism Blasters are the main sidearm of the Crystal Beast Rangers. They are small golden laser guns that are placed on the right holster of their belts. Each Blaster is powered up with the energy of the Crystal Gems and fires respective Ranger color of bullet energy. 'Main Weapons' Crystal Bayards - The Crystal Bayards are the main power weapons for the Crystal Beast Rangers. They are created from the energy of the Crystal Gems to embody the weapons of the Crystal Paladins who used them to protect planet Fala before Gaaron's corruption. *'Ruby Triggers '- The Red Ranger's main Crystal Bayard. They are a pair of large pistols that are created from the Ruby Gem and embody the spirt of the Ruby Lion. The weapon's main element is fire. *'Emerald Rinken' - The Green Ranger's main Crystal Bayard. It is a giant five-bladed shuriken that has blades created from the Emerald Gem and has the speed of the Emerald Pegasus. Its main element is wind. *'Sapphire Arrow' - The Blue Ranger's main Crystal Bayard. It is a large longbow with arrows made from the Sapphire Gem and possesses the heart of the Sapphire Dragon. Its main element it water. *'Diamond Slasher' - The Yellow Ranger's main Crystal Bayard. It it a large two-handed longsword, its blade created from the Diamond Gem and has the swiftness of the Diamond Eagle. The weapon's main element is lightning. *'Rubellite Daggers '- The Pink Ranger's main Crystal Bayard. They are a pair of large long-bladed daggers created from the Rubellite Gem, resembling the claws of the Rubellite Tiger. Its main element is flowers. Zords 'The Gem Beasts' The Gem Beasts are the main vehicles and guardians of the Crystal Paladins and soon the Crystal Beast Rangers. They were created by the Falan Alteans from the crystallized energy found in the Falan terrains, the same energy that was used to create the Crystal Gems. The Gem Beasts are linked to their respective Crystal Gem and bestow the same power as the Gems. 'Gem Beast Zord System' *'Crystal Prime Megazord' **[[Crystal Prime Megazord #Lion Rubyzord|'Lion Rubyzord' ]] (Ruby Lion) **'Pegasus Emeraldzord ' (Emerald Pegasus) **'Dragon Sapphirezord '(Sapphire Dragon) **'Eagle Diamondzord ' (Diamond Eagle) **'Tiger Rubellitezord' (Rubelitte Tiger) Locations Coming soon... Episodes/Chapters Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Series Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:American-Exclusive Category:CureKurogane Series